My Jolly Sailor Bold
by TheMaximumExperience
Summary: Alana Covecrest is a normal girl from District 4 whose life is completely turned upside down when she is chosen to represent her district as a tribute in the 70th Annual Hunger Games. Everyone expects so much from her while all she dreams of is returning home to her beloved sea. The last thing she expected was to fall in love with a certain bronze-haired victor. Will she survive?


"_I would rather die a meaningful death_

…_than to live a meaningless life."_

The cool feeling of the salty sea came across my face as I dove off the docks with my weaved bag in hand. There could never be a more joyous feeling than the one I experience everyday out here in the wide open sea. A long time ago it was once called the Gulf of Mexico in the old world, before it became Panem. In truth I'd rather be back in those times than here, I'd be free to play in the waves to no end. District 4 was my home and I'd formed a deep connection with the ocean and the people around me.

Today is the Reaping Day, where one girl and boy are chosen from each district to travel to the Capital and fight to the death in an arena. I wanted to get out on the waves if this was my last time. Maybe I was being paranoid. There are thousands of names in that jar, what are the chances that it could be me? I was just a simple fisherman's daughter, there was no way. I felt so at peace in the ocean, almost as if I had no worries but of course I did. The 70th Hunger Games were approaching and the reaping today would only bring it closer, there was no use in delaying the inevitable.

"Alana! Alana! Alana, the Reaping is about to begin! We have to hurry!" a girl from shore yells out. A simple turn of my head and I flash her one of my award winning smiles, so gentle and kind along with a bit of playfulness and rebellion. Her dark hair flowed wildly as she tried to catch my attention and show her urgency through her deep green eyes. "Oh come on, Annie. Live a little. We have two hours until we have to show up."

Annie Cresta was probably one of my closets friends in District 4, I could tell her anything and trust her to understand. I met her a long time ago, maybe when we were 7. Even then I loved the sea and happened to cross paths with her out along the shore where she was collecting seashells for her mother to use. I remember the first thing that interested me was how bright her eyes were compared to my dull brown ones. I was just a simple little girl with tan skin, golden hair with natural highlights, and deep brown eyes back then. I can't say I'm much different now either.

"No, that was two hours ago! Sara told me to come get you! Lotus's already waiting." Straining my neck I was able to make out the town's clock which read 11:45. When did it become so late! I was about to swim to shore when I felt an approaching wave on the tips of my fingers as I lightly brushed them against the surface of the water. "Alana, come on!" Annie yells but it seemed so distant right now I don't think I heard. Slowly closing my eyes, I could feel the slightest movements. I immediately dive down into the water when I see a large wave forming on the horizon.

I dove under the wave before it had reached me so I could easily maneuver myself to a safe position. Once I did it felt like I had entered a whole different world. The coral reef and colorful array of fish always left me in awe. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful thing could exist in Panem.

My head broke the surface as I looked at shore to see Lotus standing with her arms crossed. It wasn't hard to tell she was overly pissed at my lack of punctuality. Lotus had been taking care of me along with my brothers and sister ever since I can remember. My mother had died of illness about a year after Aqua was born and Lotus came filling in that empty void. She could practically be considered my second mother. Knowing that I would get a earful if I didn't go I start to swim to shore where I was met with one of Lotus's fierce glares. "You and Annie better hurry if your going to make it to the reaping. Go now and you might just make it." she says ushering me in the direction of town where the reaping would be held at noon.

"Sorry, Lotus!" I yell over my shoulder as Annie and me make a dash towards town, with me lingering behind only to grab a dress I had stashed earlier in the bushes. A smirk appeared over Annie's face as she noticed this. "You were expecting to be out that long." she almost accused me as I did my best to dry off with a towel I had hidden. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't. It was just a precaution really, encase I were to stay out too long."

Just as I slipped on my dress over my head, I came face to face with a beautiful white hibiscus flower. "I thought it would go nice with your dress." Annie stated innocently as a large smile grew on my face. "Have I ever told you how much I love you, Annie?" I ask slipping the delicate flower into my hair. "Once or twice."

I could tell how scared and nervous she was for the upcoming reaping, even I was. I had just turned seventeen about a week ago and qualified even more for the games while Annie wouldn't turn seventeen until about a few months from now. If I were to be chosen for the games I wouldn't show any weakness until I was alone. I knew how competitive and violent these games got and the wimps were the first to go. I finally dried my body off enough but hair was still damp and wet and it was too late to dry it off completely before we got to the center of town. I'm always used to my hair being wet so I didn't see any difference but I could tell Lotus might.

"What do you think, Alana? And be honest with me. What if one of us is chosen this year. I've been having this weird feeling ever since they mentioned the reaping." I lift my head so I could look Annie in the eye. "Everything will turn out right. It's like what Lotus and Sara always always tell us, the closer we look at things the more our perspective changes. It's the same right now. There's like what, a thousand different names in that bowl." She seemed a bit more reluctant about the reaping now but I know that I said that to comfort us both. That feeling had been on my chest awhile and I knew it couldn't mean anything good.

"So what do you want to do after the reaping? Lotus isn't going to make you have lessons because you were late again, will she?" she asks. We had just arrived into town and were on our way to the center where the reaping would be held.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't mind. I love reading although she still kind of forced that habit onto me. How about we go to the ocean. I know you've been looking for more shells to use in those bracelets of yours. I've been eager to see the finished result." I say causing a smile to appear on her face, the same one that could light up any room. She was just an all round cheerful person to be around. "Really? Well when I finish you'll be the first person to see. To be honest I didn't think you remembered that."

"Why, Annie? How could I forget? You've only told me six or eight times, each day for the last month alone." I say with a smirk playing onto my lips. She's known me long enough and been around me long enough to know I'm pretty sarcastic. Laughing, she nudges me in the side before taking off ahead of me to where Sara was impatiently tapping her foot and looking back and forth worriedly while occasionally stopping to gaze at her watch. Once she sees us her face brightens.

"Girls, you're here. I was getting worried. All the other children are already inside. I was afraid something had happened to the both of you." A warm embrace comes right after as Annie and me are pulled into Sara's arms. Sara is a 24 year old woman and teachers down at the school and would always look out for all the children in District 4. Everyone adored her and she was actually a previous victor of the 63rd Hunger Games. She won by her incredible knowledge and the fact she was one of the best strategist.

Luckily we made it just in time for us to give our blood and separate into our age groups. I tried to contain my bit of laughter as Scarlett made her way across in a horrendous yellow outfit, complete with wig, that deeply clashed with the rest of District 4. "Welcome, welcome all to our annual 70th Hunger Games. Now I know you don't need me to remind you of the rules but regulation is regulation. Each year one boy and girl between the ages of 12 and 18 are selected to participate in a momentous event, the Hunger Games. Now the lucky pair chosen will have the privilege to travel to the Capitol in order to compete for a chance to be this year's Victor. Shall we begin?" No one dared to speak to the dismay of Scarlett.

"As tradition states, ladies will be going first." she says will making her way over to the large fishbowl on the right side of the stage, the left side if it were to be from Scarlett's perspective. Knowing Scarlett I was certain she was creating suspense when she wavered above the thousands of slips of paper in order to get to us. Finally after the long silent torture a name was drawn from the bowl. A name was announced and it was certainly not one I expected at all.

"Alana Covecrest!" The name that was called was none other than my own.

This couldn't be happening. There was just no way that District 4's escort, Scarlett, just called my name. Hunger Games were brutal, filled with violence and gore. Twenty-four kids went into that arena and only one made it out alive. How could I compete with that. There was just no way. "Alana Covecrest?"

All of the girls around me give sorrowful looks as they made a path for me to the stage. Looking around I saw some of my closest friends looking at me as though they were planning what color shrouds I would be wearing for my funeral. "Well come on honey. The stage is over here." Scarlett says in her preppy Capitol accent almost causing me to grimace. Somewhere in my brain I wandered what would happen if I tried to make a break for it right now, run and run until I reached the ocean. Anything was better than the fate I was currently faced with. I kept telling myself this was a dream as I slowly walked to that dreaded stage in front of me.

My emotion was impassive as I walked on stage but anyone could tell I was somewhat confused. Scarlett turned and gave me a large smile. "So you're Alana Covecr- why you're all wet? Never mind that now. I'll be your escort to the Capitol this year…again. Don't get too excited because we still have to choose our male tribute. Did you have anything to say?" I slowly shake my head while looking out towards the crowd.

In the crowd I could make out Annie's tear stained face along with Aquamarina, my sister. Calder, Blu, and Noah looked like they were about to go on a rampage on the boy's side. Sarah was over standing with the rest of the victors slightly trying to hide the tears that were forcing to overflow from her chocolate brown eyes. Lotus seemed like she were to faint at any moment while my father's was impassive just as mine was now.

"Well, shall we choose our male tribute?" Scarlett asks and started to walk over to the right side of the stage, left from everyone's perspective, without waiting for a response. She seemed to take less time drawing the male's name than she did with the female's. In no time she had a piece of paper above her head that held the other tribute's name. " Gannet Shelf." My breath hitched in the back of my throat as I heard this name. Gannet was probably one of the only guys in District 4 who didn't constantly try to hold a conversation with me to no end. That was partially a reason why I adored home school even more.

Once was beside me, Scarlett proudly walked forward while exclaiming. "Let's all give a round applause for our two tribute's from District 4!" she says clapping excitedly. You'd think she'd learn by now that it was useless. No one ever clapped at one of the Reaping Days and those who did were sick people. The only people who would ever be happy would be the Capitol citizens themselves. I catch Gannet's eyes through my dirty blonde locks that was draped over the right side of my face. He seemed to have the same impassive look that I had at the moment.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor."

We were both led to the Justice Building as soon as the Capitol Anthem was over. Each person who came to visit had a total of five minutes. My family were the first to come see me. Aquamarina practically threw herself at me while Blu and Calder came in second with a bone crushing hug that knocked me to the ground. I couldn't bare to see them so upset, all of my siblings were crying for me. "Don't worry guys. All I have to do is win the games right? Then I can come back here and we'll all live peacefully for the rest of our lives. I'll defiantly be coming home." I say more of comforting myself than them.

"Alana, people _die _in these games, don't take it lightly!" Noah yells startling most of the people in the room. Shocked as I was, I still managed to reply. "You don't think I know that, Noah! Twenty-four of us go in and only one of us come out, isn't that right!" I was already off the ground and in his face by the end of that sentence. Sighing deeply, he rubs his fingers against his temples in though. "Just come out alive, okay? You've always been one to plan things out. Darts are your strong point so be sure to get those along with some poisons, any you can find. Set traps quickly and don't be fooled. People are tricky and I have no doubt in my mind that the Career's mentors are going to have some form of strategy for them to use. Stay ahead of the game."

"You should know me better than that, Noah. I'm always ahead of the game." Instead of answering with a sarcastic remark like he usually would, he brought me into a strong embrace. Noah always did that when I was younger and had nightmares about the games. "Just promise me you'll stay alive?" he whispers as I feel a drop of water on my shoulder. "You know I can't make that type of promise. I'll try to win though, for everyone."

Lotus was next as she took me into a tighter embrace than Noah's. "I'm so sorry dear. I swear that if you come home I won't ever assign you extra homework and I'll let you have more hours on the waves. I know you love the ocean, just like your mother." That was when it struck me. I was leaving District 4, probably for good. I'd never see the ocean again, feel the sand between my toes, watch the beautiful sunset from shore, most of all I would never be able to feel the amazing sensation of the waves again. It felt like my entire world was crashing down on me as I looked around at the family I would probably never see again.

"She's right. You are just like your mother." my father points out surprising me. Dad and I never really saw eye to eye and were not on good terms as it is. For some reason he just didn't like me at all and I wonder if it had anything to do with mom dieing. "Noah was right. You need to try and win. I think everyone in District 4 agrees with me when I say you have a damn good shot at winning this." That was probably the most I ever heard my father speak to me in the last eight years.

"Alright, you're time's up. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now." a Peacekeeper states appearing at the door. On the other side I could hear all of the fuss caused by the citizens of District 4. '_All of these people came here to see me?' _I think trying hard to keep the tears in my eyes from overflowing. I had no idea these many people cared about me enough to come visit me at the Justice Building.

Right as they were pulling my family away, Noah slipped something into the palm of my hand while giving me one last glance. Opening my palm I see a beautiful shell necklace that I was obviously handmade quite some time ago. The shells were a perfect soft white and were carefully wrapped with brown weaved thread that produced clasps at both ends to hold it together. I instantly knew what Noah wanted me to do with it. This necklace would be by token into the arena.

Annie was the next to visit me and just like Aquamarina she knocked me to the ground in a large embrace. Salty tears flowed down her cheeks freely as she didn't let go for about a minute. "I don't know what to say. Why did it have to be you? I would have gladly volunteered." she says causing my eyes to narrow. "If you did I wouldn't let you go through with it. Annie, you're my friend and I would never want you to put yourself through something like the Hunger Games for me. I'll do fine and be back in District 4 before you know it." Shaking her head, she started to cry into my shoulder. "You don't get it. Everyone in District 4 adores you, just as much as Sara. Somehow you're able to make mothers and children love you and manage to charm every boy you come into contact with. I don't think I'll be able to take it if you die in these games."

"I know what I'm up against and I won't lie and say that I think I have a pretty good chance getting out of that arena alive. I'm no Career and therefore my shots at winning are incredibly slim. Just root for me, will ya?" I ask almost on the verge of tears but I had to be strong for Annie or else she'd never stop worrying once I was gone. "Of course I will. Everyone in the District will be." That was actually something I was relived about. Sponsors were incredibly hard to nab when you weren't a career. I'm just glad everyone thought I could win.

"Remember when we were little kids? We would always go out to the docks to play and sometimes you'd even try and teach me how to surf. Our parents would always yell at us the next day for staying out too long when we stayed to watch the sunsets." I actually did remember those times and gave a small nod of the head to show her I did. "I really wish we could go back to those times." That was a thought. "I do too. Although, we have to get through this. You have to believe that I'm going to do everything I can to come back."

"I will. Just promise me you'll be safe." Taking both of her hands into mine I give her me most believable smile I could muster at the moment. It was nice and gentle but held deep regret hidden in it. "I can't make a promise like that, Annie. I will promise you that I'll try to stay safe and win. For you, Noah, Sarah, Lotus, Mom, and everyone." She was pulled out of the room after that leaving me all alone with my thoughts.

Then there was nothing. I was alone.


End file.
